fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
The Knight (アーマーナイト Āmā naito), also known as the Armor Knight or simply Armor (アーマー Āmā), is a heavily-armored physical combat class that recurrently appear across the Fire Emblem Series. Often wielding Lances as their sole weapon of choice, Knights are generally hampered by low Movement and compensate for this with their good physical stats across the board. They are one of few classes that count as armored units, which leaves them vulnerable to bonus damage from weapons such as Armorslayers and Hammers. History in the Series In their original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Armor Knights are established as units that are slow-moving, yet renowned for their unparalleled Defense, they can equip Lances, as well as Swords. This version of the class is unable to promote, in spite of the existence of the General class in the game. In Gaiden, the Knight is simply known as the Armor and serves as the second tier of the Soldier line. Armors are able to further promote into the third tier Baron when the necessary requirements are met. The advent of Mystery of the Emblem sees the General class being posited as the main promoted form of the Armor Knight class. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the Armor Knight class is split into four distinct forms: the classic Lance-wielding Armor, the Axe Armor (アクスアーマー Akusu āmā), the Sword Armor (ソードアーマー Sōdo āmā) and the Bow Armor (ボウアーマー Bou āmā). Depending on the type of weapon that is assigned to each variant, Armor Knights specialize in Lances, Axes, Swords or Bows. All three versions of the class are known to promote into the General class. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Armor Knight class, depending on the character in question, either promotes into the classic General class or the mounted Iron Knight class. Armor Knight and its promotions use Swords exclusively unlike in Fire Emblem. From The Binding Blade to Path of Radiance, the different variants of the Armor Knight class are merged back into a singular Lance-wielding entity that is simply referred to as the Knight class in localised versions. The Knight primarily promotes into General, although the branched promotion system in The Sacred Stones further gives them the option to promote into Great Knight. In The Binding Blade specifically, Gwendolyn is credited as being the first female Knight to appear in the series. In The Japanese version of Path of Radiance, the Knight class is known as Heavy Infantry (重歩兵 Jūhohei) class. In TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, the Armor Knight is an axe wielding class that can use Large Shields, does not promote, and serves as the only Armor group class the player has access to. Radiant Dawn again sees the Knight class being split into three distinct forms: *'Lance Armor' (槍重装兵ランスアーマー Ransu āmā) *'Sword Armor' (剣重装兵ソードアーマー Sōdo āmā) *'Axe Armor' (斧重装兵アクスアーマー Akusu āmā) As before, each variant of the class specializes in the type of weapon assigned to each one. Each variant similarly promotes into different General variants that specialize in the usage of specific weapons; the Lance Armor promotes into the Lance General class, the Sword Armor promotes into the Sword General class and the Axe Armor promotes into the Axe General class. Additionally all variants of the Armor Knight possess higher resistance then most physical classes. From Shadow Dragon onwards, the different variants of the class are yet again merged into a singular Lance-wielding entity, primarily promoting into the General class. In Awakening and Fates, the Knight class, like its The Sacred Stones predecessor, is given the additional option to promote into the Great Knight class. In Fates, the Knight class is treated as a Nohrian class. Its Hoshidan counterpart is the Spear Fighter class. Overview Combat Knights are considered to be bulky powerhouses, owing to their high HP and Defense allowing them to ward off the onslaughts of a variety of hostile attackers for several turns. Due to this, it is a good idea for the player to deploy their Knights on the front-lines in order to stall strong foes or protect weak allies. Movement for Knights tends to be low, so usage of boots is often recommended. The main threat to a Knight takes the form of armour-slaying weapons, as this variety of weapons can fell them fairly easily. In addition to this, it is not at all difficult for enemy units to access such weapons due to their fairly low weapon levels. Yet another glaring weakness of Knights is their low Resistance, making them vulnerable to magic-based attacks. An exception to this is Radiant Dawn, where Armor Knights possess high Resistance for a physical class. In Fates, the Natural Cover skill that Knights learn at Level 10 and above further amplifies their ability to withstand enemy onslaughts, as it reduces sustained damage when they are traversing terrain that hampers their movement. Promotion Knights promote to Generals in most games. In Gaiden, they are a second-tier class that can promote into Barons. In The Sacred Stones, Knights are one of the promotion options of Recruits and may promote into either Generals or Great Knights. In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Knights are not able to class change, despite the General class already existing at the time. Uniform Regardless of the game or the type of weapon that the Knight class employs, the attire that they are outfitted with is standardised: Unrealistically bulky, cumbersome armor, alongside a shield that is either half or equal to their in-game height. The style and bulkiness of the armor that they wear does, however, vary across the series; Knights hailing from the Archanea Series and Ylisse sport armor that resembles cauldrons used for brewing and cooking, while Knights in all other titles are uniformly dressed in armor that snugly fits each individual character's body type. In titles that feature Knights specialising in different weapons (Sword Armor, Bow Armor, etc.), the designs may slightly differ to allow for differentiation to be easily observed even when they do not have any weapons equipped. In-Game Base Stats B |fe4-2=(Sword)*40*9*0*5*3*0*10*0*5*-*-* B |fe4-3=(Axe)*40*9*0*5*3*0*10*0*5*-*-* B |fe4-4=(Bow)*40*9*0*5*3*0*10*0*5*-*-* B |fe5-1=(Original)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe5-2=(Sword)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe5-3=(Axe)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe5-4=(Bow)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |ts=28*5*0*4*2*0*9*-*3*-*-* 3 |fe6= / * / *-* / * / *-* / * / *4* / *-* D |fe7= / * / *-* / * / *-* / * / *4* / *-* D |fe8= / * / *-* / * / *-* / * / *4* / *-* D |fe9=20*5*0*2*0*-*9*0*5*12*16* D |fe10-1=(Sword)* / * / *0* / * / *0* / *4*5* / * / * D |fe10-2=(Lance)*22*9*0*6*5*0*11*4*5*12*20* D |fe10-3=(Axe)*21*10*0*7*4*0*11*4*5*12*20* D |fe11=18*6*0*2*0*0*11*0*5*-*-* E |fe12=18*6*0*2*0*0*11*0*5*-*-* E |fe13=18*8*0*4*2*0*11*0*4*-*-* E |fe14=19*8*0*5*3*3*8*1*4*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B |fe4-2=(Sword)*80*24*15*20*18*30*25*15*5*-*-* B |fe4-3=(Axe)*80*24*15*20*18*30*25*15*5*-*-* B |fe4-4=(Bow)*80*24*15*20*18*30*25*15*5*-*-* B |fe5-1=(Lance)*80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*12*20*-* A |fe5-2=(Axe)*80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*12*20*-* A |fe5-3=(Sword)*80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*12*20*-* A |fe5-4=(Bow)*80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*12*20*-* A |ts=60*20*15*19*17*30*24*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*5*12*16* A |fe10-1=(Sword)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5* / * / * A |fe10-2=(Lance)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5*12*20* A |fe10-3=(Axe)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5*12*20* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*30*20*26*23*30*30*22*4*-*-* A |fe14=45*24*15*22*17*22*26*18*4*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*35%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-2=(Lance)*85%*55%*15%*50%*55%*30%*40%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe10-3=(Axe)*90%*45%*20%*45%*65%*25%*40%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe11=60%*15%*-15%*20%*0%*0%*30%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe12=60%*15%*-15%*20%*0%*0%*30%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe13=50%*25%*0%*15%*10%*0%*15%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=20%*20%*0%*15%*5%*10%*20%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Knights ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/''Shadow Dragon *Draug- Knight of Altea who accompanies Marth to Talys. *Dolph- Knight of Archanea who is loyal to Nyna. *Macellan- Knight of Archanea who is loyal to Nyna. *Roger- Knight of Grust who falls in love with Caeda. ''Gaiden *Valbar - A knight who fights against Dahha. *Promotion for: Lukas and Forsyth. Genealogy of the Holy War *Arden (Sword Armor) - Knight of Chalphy. Thracia 776 *Dalsin (Axe Armor) - Knight of Manster who joins Leif after his brother is rescued. *Weissman (Sword Armor) - Servant of Raydrik and boss of Chapter 1. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Norton - Leader of Wellt's castle guards and a close friend of Lionel. *Billford - The "Wild Bull of Barge". The Binding Blade *Barthe - Knight of Ostia. *Bors - Knight of Ostia and Gwendolyn's older brother. *Gwendolyn - Knight of Ostia and Bors' younger sister and the first female knight in the series. *Rude - Greedy knight of Bern. The Blazing Blade *Wallace - Retired knight of Caelin. *Oswin - Knight of Ostia. *Wire - Boss of Chapter 11 in Hector's story. *Bauker - Commander of the Imperial Guard of Laus. *Bool - An assassin sent by Lundgren to kill Lyn in Araphen. *Yogi - Knight of Caelin. *Boies - Subordinate of Ephidel. The Sacred Stones *Gilliam - Knight of Frelia. *Breguet - Knight of Grado who takes Tana as a hostage. *Saar - A commander of the Grado Army and the captain of the border guard in Serafew. *Promotion for: Amelia. Path of Radiance *Gatrie - Member of the Greil Mercenaries. *Brom - An inexperienced recruit in the Crimean army. *Dakova - A knight of Daein who attacks the Greil Mercenarie's fort in order to capture Princess Elincia *Maijin - A knight of Daein who encountered the Greil Mercenaries while patrolling Crimea. *Kamura - A knight of Daein who attacks the fortress where the Greil Mercenaries are staying while in Gallia. TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga * Derrick - A mysterious mercenary who wears his armor at all times. Radiant Dawn *Meg (Sword Armor) - Brom's daughter. *Zaitan - Knight of Begnion guarding a Daein storehouse *Djur - Knight of the Begnion Occupational Army who is put in charge of the Umono prison camp in Daein. Awakening *Kellam - Knight of Ylisse *Kjelle - Sully's daughter from the future. *Raimi - Knight of Ferox and boss of Chapter 3. *(Spotpass) Valbar, Amelia, Brom, Nephenee and Arden. Fates *Effie - A strong knight who is one of Elise's retainers. *Benny - A kind-hearted Nohrian knight who likes animals. *Ignatius - Benny's son. Gallery File:Armor knight.gif|Concept artwork of the Armor Knight class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Ally Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the allied male variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Ally Knight Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the allied female variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Enemy Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the enemy male variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Enemy Knight female.jpg|Concept artwork of the enemy female variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:ArmorKnightTCG.jpeg|A Level 1 generic Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:SwordArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sword Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:AxeArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Axe Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:BowArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Bow Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:ArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Armor Knight, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Knight_p.PNG|Generic CG class portrait of a Knight from the DS titles. File:AwakeningKnightPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Knight from Awakening. File:Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Armor class from Gaiden. File:Norton battle.png|Battle model of Norton, an Armor Knight from TearRing Saga. File:Knight animation.gif|Battle animation of Wallace, a Knight from The Blazing Blade. File:FE9 Knight (Gatrie).png|Battle model of Gatrie, a Knight from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sword Armor (Meg).png|Battle model of Meg, a Sword Armor from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Armor Lance (Zaitan).png|Battle model of the Lance Armor class from Radiant Dawn. File:Knight (Shadow Dragon).jpg|Battle model of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Knight (Kellam).png|Battle model of Kellam, a male Knight from Awakening. File:FE13 Knight (Kjelle).png|Battle model of Kjelle, a female Knight from Awakening. File:FE14 Knight (Effie).png|Battle model of Effie, a female Knight from Fates. File:FE1 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Knight Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Armor Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4armour.gif|Map sprite of the Armor class from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Armoured Axe.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Armor class from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:ArmourKnight.gif|Map sprite of the Armor Knight class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Gatrie Knight Sprite.png|Map sprite of Gatrie as a Knight from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Zaitan Armor Lance Sprite.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Knight class from Radiant Dawn. File:FEDS Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Knight FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Generic Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a Knight from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a Knight from Fates. es:Caballero